


We are walking in the dark.  我們在黑暗中前行。

by molly31203



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你在黑暗中前行。像是已經預見將來Vesper、自己死亡與Bond往後的躊躇，M在親自授與他殺人執照那天，這麼告訴他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are walking in the dark.  我們在黑暗中前行。

**Author's Note:**

> "We're walking in the dark." 一句借用自Person of Interest（疑犯追蹤）

當Vesper的遺體沈入威尼斯的海中時，Bond隱約地察覺，並不甘願地承認——MI6給他的便是他的全部了。他不會再有普通的生活、重組一個家庭，即使Bond能與任何一位美女墜入愛河，那都不能改變什麼。

Bond想起與Vesper相遇的時候，黑髮美人雙手環在胸前，高度防禦，充滿自信並帶有些侵略性，他與Vesper彼此觀察、窺探對方實際的斤兩。Vesper當初所說是對的，情報局專找的是像Bond那樣格格不入，被社會孤立的年輕人。他們能夠為了保護女王與國家輕鬆跨過道德界線，能毫不在乎的犧牲別人性命。

無人能夠理解Bond身為特勤所做的一切，即使將他身心的傷口毫不隱藏地呈現，對一般人來說這像是童話般遙遠不真實，而相信Bond的人會畏懼，因此離開他或深陷危險、死亡。無論哪種，最後都只成為自己上呈報告裡的一個名字。

James Bond是一位00特工，是大英帝國情報局底下一位秘密特勤。他是為國家效命，持有殺人執照的一級特工，在過去、在現在，還有在未來都是。成為這偉大陰影一份子的他能化成千萬個名字、以不同的身份混入人群裡，在女人男人朝他露出友善的微笑，敞開雙臂時，Bond會欣然靠向他們，直到特工取得所需，再不著痕跡、毫不留戀的離去。

Bond不會有機會重新沐浴在陽光底下，不會真正的擁有正常人的生活。當Bond初次加入MI6時他的訓練官就告訴過他，00特工不像是過去從軍或當普通特工那樣簡單。他將無法回頭，將會徹徹底底地步入在黑暗之中，所有與James Bond有關的一切將徹底地消失。

不會有任何的親人、舊識，即使是任何有一面之緣的人，當任務結束之後Bond即使再次與其相遇，他也不再認識對方。當任務完成，特工從表面潛回深處。

_你在黑暗中前行。_ 像是已經預見將來Vesper、自己死亡與Bond往後的躊躇，M在親自授與他殺人執照那天，這麼告訴他。

對國家的威脅是存在的，而國家需要James Bond——需要像Bond這樣有能力掃除潛在威脅，對於奉獻自己一生於黑暗無所顧忌的人。Bond沒有機會回頭，也不會有人與他共同承擔這些。因為這一般人而言太過難以置信，因為這是Bond被賦予的，唯一至死都不會失去、被奪走的東西。

 

 

 

 

一直到Q的出現。

直到那位年輕軍需官的出現。

 

 

 

 

特工與Q首次見面時不僅心生對世界的快速變革感到感慨，他更是對於眼前的年輕人產生一絲憐憫——以過來人的身份——這位眼神中仍閃著光芒、傲氣的男孩將步入MI6這團混沌的漩渦裡，這比成為軍隊中的菜鳥要來的更慘。即使對方已通過層層考驗，Bond最開始並不相信男孩能在MI6中撐下去。

_ 「年齡不是效率的保證。」 _

與一般MI6新進的員工不同，初次見面時軍需官翹著嘴角，無懼於Bond渾身散發的懾人氣勢。在那之後的Skyfall，阿富汗、阿爾巴尼亞等一次次任務，Q一點點向007證明他的實力，以傑出的表現告訴Bond：Q沒有外表看上去那樣脆弱，需要保護。面對各個勢力的角力、火拼，他能從容協助、應對，甚至在其中存活下來。

「你的十點鐘方向有五個人正趕過來。」Q的聲音從耳機裡傳來，「我強烈建議你，Double O Seven，現在照我的指示撤離現場。」

「你總是喜歡掌控全場，是吧？」急躁地喘氣，Bond在擊碎敵人膝蓋的同時仍找機會揶揄對方，「真不敢相信MI6竟找了個控制狂來當00特工的軍需官。」

「Bond，我只再說最後一次——」

「——十點鐘方向有人要過來，是的，收到了。」

Bond當然沒打算聽Q的話撤離。那不是他的風格。特工抄起散落在地上的槍枝，大剌剌地站在通道前等著敵人並開戰——然而當第一個人臉出現在眼前時，一陣巨響傳來——似乎是原先裝置在通道底下的炸藥被啟動，敵人在有機會朝Bond開槍前便先墜入地底。

當崩塌的聲音徹底平息之後，耳機那端的聲音向Bond解釋事情的始末。

「不用客氣，Double O Seven。現在該死的趕快回來，把M要的東西和我的裝備完整帶回來。」

 

 

 

在伊朗後的下回任務，當Bond在東京奪回被竊走的資料時，Q又做了同樣的事情。之後一次又一次，像是漸漸形成的流程——每當Bond陷入危機，Q從不放任特工自己殺出一條生路，他總會出Bond不意，但盡其所能地讓對方毫髮無傷歸來。

而當他的軍需官無法做到這點，當Bond沒有如此幸運時，Q會在一路陪著他，從特工不得不躺在擔架上、坐著直升機回到倫敦時，到坐在病床旁那令人難以忍受的塑膠椅上，他會將一台筆電放在腿上工作，一邊等待著Bond從昏迷中醒來。

他們漸漸發展出有些怪異的情誼。Bond從未體驗過的一種。不知從何時開始，特工開始喜歡花時間待在軍需官的公寓裡，定期替對方補充衣櫃與茶杯裡的茶葉，在兩人都得到MI6准假時順著對方的興趣到博物館或戲院。這和以往有過的伴侶或情感關係截然不同，與Q在一起時Bond不需要去撒謊、隱藏，可以完全坦誠相待。

他們得到的僅是彼此的陪伴，沒有做愛，沒有甜言蜜語，沒有任何山海誓言——他們只是短暫的填補彼此身上的空洞，消去彼此隻身一人時的孤獨空虛感——但這對兩人來說似乎足已。

直到威尼斯的任務時，事情開始走調。基於Bond過去在威尼斯的經歷，M照理來說不應安排他再次前往那座水都——但001、005雙雙在任務過程中離奇失蹤，Bond和Q不得不前往那裡，親自釐清狀況。

當他們深入敵人基地與挟持人質的首領對峙時，對方在準備逃脫的瞬間將黑色的槍口對準軍需官。

槍口對準的是Q。

他瞄準的是Q。

Q會被擊中。

那個想法在Bond的腦中閃過，夾雜著無限放大的恐懼與不安在特工心裡滋長遍佈——那讓Bond的理智在來得及搞清楚自己的感受或做出的行為之前——他衝向Q，把對方保護在自己的懷中。

槍聲響起。一陣劇烈的疼痛從胸口開始擴散，Bond看見血開始浸濕自己昂貴的襯衫。

在他失去意識前他聽見軍需官的咆哮。

 

 

 

「你不該那麼做。」

病房單調的色彩與裝飾，濃郁消毒水的味道，還有監視生理的儀器傳來規律的運作聲音。當Bond漸漸感知得到周遭，他將視線扭轉看向床邊，看見穿著薑黃色毛衣的軍需官坐在他身側，雙手環在胸前。

「那是我的職責。」讓Q遞給自己一杯水，當Bond的喉嚨不再像被火焰灼燒，得以發出聲音時，特工這樣回答。

「那不是。我可以應付好當時的情況。」

但我不能承受當時情況可能帶來的後果。Bond想，他不能承受那個代價，光是Q可能中彈的想法就讓他背脊發寒，讓他無法忍受。

「你是MI6唯一的軍需官，而我只是其中一名00特工。」

「你是MI6唯一、該死的007。」

「Q——」

「你不是上帝，Bond。你是一個有血有肉，還時不時弄丟我裝備的混帳特工！」Q的臉扭曲，他咄咄逼人地對著躺在病床上的特工說道，「當我簽下MI6的合約時我就知道自己將會付出的代價——這跟我是內勤或外勤一點，是軍需官或特工一點關係也沒有——我不屬於你那一長串的Bond girl名單裡，我是MI6的員工，你的同事，你的長官！我不需要被你保護在背後！」

「但我需要！」不受傷勢的影響，Bond的雙手握緊成拳，他痛苦的吼回去，「那是我的職責也是我的工作去拯救每個人——更何況當時處在生命危險的人是你，我的軍需官！難不成你要我眼睜睜的看你中彈死去？」

逐漸升溫的爭吵在Bond生理儀器發出警告訊息時戛然而止。機器發出異常頃刻，幾名醫護人員迅速進入，開始替Bond進行一些檢查、傷勢處理，直到房間再次只剩下Q跟Bond時，尷尬的沈默瀰漫在兩人之間。

「我應該讓你休息。」當軍需官再次開口時，他的聲線恢復成處理公事時的嗓音，專業冷靜。Bond心底因此生起一絲後悔，他想向Q道歉，甚至生出一股衝動希望對方留下來。「這段對話可以等你出院之後再繼續........或者如果你不想也行。」

Bond沈默地回望著Q。他試著想從軍需官的臉上找到些蛛絲馬跡——但Q表情維持著平靜，默默地收拾自己的隨身物後便離開病房。

 

 

 

接下來待在醫院中修養的日子裡Q再也沒來過。M、Tanner和Moneypenny曾來過一、兩次，Mallory與參謀長主要是來觀察Bond的身心狀況、評估特工下次重回外勤的時間與可能性。而Moneypenny，在Bond身體已有好轉之後，偷渡了一瓶蘇格蘭威士忌給他，並於談話中看似不經意地洩漏有關Q的近況給Bond。

「他比平常更暴躁，」Eve說道，同時偷偷觀察著007表情細微的變化，「Q Branch跟其他特工這陣子乖的像什麼似的。你真該去看看。」

「如果我去的話，我大概會在踏進軍需部的那刻便被他開槍爆頭。」

該發言引起這位前一線特工的好奇，在對方咄咄逼人的詢問下，Bond終於老實說出早些時候他跟Q發生的事情——而在聽完的當下，Eve便忍不住笑出聲來。

「老天，你對待他的方式就像你對待你那一長串女伴的方式一樣。他可沒有外表看起來那樣無辜——他可以閉著眼睛組裝每把軍需部發放的武器，靠在電腦裡輸入幾行代碼就引爆各國武器庫。」

「他還年輕。」

「他已經足夠大了。」當事情提到Q的時候，Bond總沒有平常那樣的從容自在。Eve忍著笑意，「你知道的，他其實不需要這麼為你赴湯蹈火——上任M給他上任的唯一建議只有這句：別太在意007，否則壽命會劇烈縮短。」

「他不需要，也不該這麼做。」Bond小聲嘟噥著，當Eve提到那位令人崇敬的女士時，Bond心裡某處似乎仍隱隱作痛。M過去對他說過的話言猶在耳，「M說過，我將一直獨自行走在黑暗之中。」

「 **我們** 將一直行走在黑暗之中。」Eve糾正他，所有成為MI6一份子的人都是。Bond、Eve，Tanner、Mallory——還有Q，「這從來不代表你需要一個人獨自走著........好好想我說的話，James。」

在Bond床邊又偷偷藏匿幾瓶酒後，Eve就離開了。接著在出院前的日子裡，Bond不再有任何訪客打攪他。他得以獨自一人在病房裡思考著，反反覆覆的想著Q所做的一切、Q所說的話。

Q是他的軍需官。他的職責是在執行外勤時指引他，提供他所需的裝備。而當Bond不幸死於任務中時，是Q的職責宣布他的死亡、訓練接任他職位的新手。

但Q做的比那些更多。Q死命地把他從死亡邊緣拉回來，忍受他一次次乖張的行為，忍受他每次搞丟或歸還毀壞的裝備，甚至允許自己進入他的家，進駐他的私生活裡——Q本不需要這樣做的。但他一次次的為Bond赴湯蹈火，並毫無疑問的，在情感上給予他前所未有過的支持。

「這從來不代表你需要一個人獨自走著。」伊朗在他面前崩塌的地道、Q站在他病房前憤怒的臉孔、Eve當時的話——直到此刻Bond才將一切搞清楚，他終於理解為什麼Q總一次次無索償的給予。

 

 

 

出院當天下午，Bond無視停在醫院前由MI6指派給他的車子，伸手朝街上攔下一輛計程車前往Q的公寓。Bond坐在餐廳的椅子上，一直等待到十點後門鎖聲傳來，房子的主人終於離開工作場所回到家。

Q手裡拿著已經冷掉的晚餐和幾封信件，綠色的眼睛與那雙藍色的眼睛對望。沒有問Bond為什麼在這裡，沒有對Bond的出現感到驚訝或生氣。他們無聲的對視，直到Q率先將視線移開、挪動腳步，而特工直到Q將食物放在餐桌上時才從椅子上站起，緩步走向軍需官，縮短彼此之間的距離。

當兩人的距離被Bond完全消去，特工小心翼翼地伸手——好像Q才是在任務中受傷的那位——試探性的碰向Q，然後在對方的默許下，輕輕環住軍需官的手腕。

他的訓練官、M曾經說過的話，還有Vesper死去時的情景仍盤旋在Bond的腦海中，似乎對Bond所做的決定提出懷疑，提醒著過去的傷痛——但當Bond注視那雙綠眼，感受著對方從碰觸傳來的體溫時，這些疑慮似乎一掃而空，答案是如此清晰可見。

「一個人行走在黑暗中似乎有些危險，」Bond向Q說道，「我可能需要一位嚮導在我身邊。」

Q因為Bond的話而僵直在那裡，呆愣好一段時間——那幾乎讓特工懷疑自己是否做錯了——但接著一陣短促的笑聲傳來，Q的表情看上去像是把哭跟笑兩個表情混雜在一起。

「算你好運，」Q說著，那雙綠眸裡閃爍著水光，「你不會一個人的。」

 

 

 

「恭喜你，」Q佯裝面無表情地朝特工扔在桌上的任務資料說道，「你將在杜拜度過你五十歲的生日。」

Bond對此挑眉。他以為，或曾經認為，這些基本資料應該無法被Q得知。MI6應該將00特工諸如此類的資料都徹底消除才對.........不過話又說回來了，這是Q。他總有方法。

當下週之後，Bond將正式服勤滿二十五年，更朝退休年齡更進一步——對此，M曾經幾次找他談話，藉此試探對方是否有退休之意願。不過Bond不認為自己有機會活到退休的年齡，而即使他真的幸運地活到那時候，他也不確定自己會提出辭呈。Bond深深懷疑自己會適應平靜祥和的退休生活，習慣沐浴在陽光底下的滋味。就如在軍情局內所流傳，上任M所說的話：他們在黑暗之中前行。而早晚，他們會被黑暗給吞噬。

「我偏好在倫敦過生日。」Bond站到軍需官身後，習慣性地伸出手環抱住對方的腰際，「穿著浴袍、待在家裡，然後跟你一起看著Doctor Who——若要應景的話，倒是可以戴個生日帽。」

Q對此哼了哼幾聲，由於現在的行動範圍受到特工大大的限制（Bond偶爾會這麼做，他覺得在屬下面前 **困窘的Q** 挺可愛的），Q只好拜託在一旁竊笑的R從置物櫃裡拿出Bond此次任務的裝備：一把掌紋槍與無線電。

「Really？」

「你只是去收取情報，不是去炸了哈里發塔。」Q笑了笑，掙脫特工的桎梏後，他將此次的裝備與機票整齊收入黑色盒子裡，接著交給特工，「像影子一樣安靜迅速地處理完這次任務，然後早點回來見我，好嗎？」

「Yes, sir。」Bond勾起一抹無比燦爛的笑容——在當眾面前輕吻Q的臉頰後特工便用過分優雅的方式溜出軍需部，走向Q已經安排在門口的接駁車。

在接下來漫長的日子裡，Bond仍需要為MI6工作，不停的撒謊、殺人，盡一切手段完成任務，直到自己被MI6利用殆盡。他將持續行走在黑暗中，直到有一天自己的價值徹底被用盡，與黑暗同化——這理應該嚇壞任何人，但他是007，是MI6的王牌特工James Bond。

「Good luck out in the field. Double O Seven.」在為了航行安全而關閉身上所有的電子儀器前，熟稔的男中音從耳機中傳來——那道聲音總是能讓他勾起一抹微笑，總是能使他在外勤時點亮他的心情。

那是Q，他的軍需官，他的伴侶，也是當他行走在黑暗中時，與特工並肩而行、替自己指引路的嚮導。

Bond或許還是被他摯愛的祖國需要，必須繼續潛伏在黑暗中好一陣子，但Bond知道在這期間，他將不會是一人行走於黑暗中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了很久.............大概從D叔徹底確定再也不演Bond的時候TwT
> 
>  
> 
> D叔是我的第一個007，就像小11是我第一個Doctor(WHAT)一樣——好捨不得他離開啊！但我個人一直以來對DC!007的看法都是，不管Bond跟別人私奔多遠或多久，他最後還是會回來MI6服勤，直到他再也不能出外勤為止...........個人解讀啦XD
> 
>  
> 
> 一直都很愛POI那句話與對Reese的詮釋，Bond & Reese真的有很多地方相似，而且他們到最後都不需要一個人在黑暗中前行了（感動（不要亂推CP


End file.
